User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! ---- Note: User blog:Ckohrs0221/Ice for that burn? Archives Collapsed because there's getting to be a lot of them. Take a look if you wish. *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 *Archive 10 February 2016 - April 2016 *Archive 11 May 2016 - June 2016 *Archive 12 July 2016 - August 2016 *Archive 13 September 2016 - October 2016 *Archive 14 November 2016 - December 2016 *Archive 15 January 2017 - March 2017 Eric Approved! Also, FIRST! [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'because we are best friends,']] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'right, right, right?']] 16:28, April 4, 2017 (UTC) For Renee Psst It's your post at the Hogsmeade Grounds :) RPs Yeah. I've been busy with my Master's Project. Monday afternoon I had the proposal to my committee so I was working on that, and it went well. Yesterday I was putting together all the minor changes they wanted me to make, and tonight or tomorrow I'll get the project going...so things have just been a bit crazy this week. We could start another Rose/Faith RP. Honestly my head's a bit full right now so while I know we have other RPs to do I can't think of them...but I'd be up for something if you wanted to do it. We could have Melinda and Eric run into one another somewhere. I have a meeting in like 15 mins, but after that I should be around for an hour before my next meeting...then around after noon my time. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:16, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :I didn't know if you saw this owl, or would be around to RP any today... Just asking. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, April 7, 2017 (UTC) So, what does your schedule look like for RPs this week? My son is due to be born on Thursday, but it would happen anytime. I'll definitely drop you an owl when it does, so you know I didn't just disappear off the earth. :P Other than that I should be somewhat available this week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:17, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Hi!! I'll be around for another 2-3 hours I think, but after that all my family is going to be here for my graduation, so I'll likely be with the mthe rest of the night. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 23:01, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Are you around (possibly for chat)?? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 22:20, April 10, 2017 (UTC) I can't get onto the Aydanelle roleplay, because I'm on the school computers. However, I was wondering if you possibly wanted to start another roleplay? Possibly Eileo or Markory? I mean, we could do both, but. :P [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 16:44, April 11, 2017 (UTC) I do not know. The Retro? His flat? The Hmm Cafe? Padrino's Pizza Place? I can't decide. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 16:53, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Possible RPs Hi! I was just wondering if you wanted to RP, maybe? I had some ideas (aka Lærke and Eilis, Malia and Aydan, Lærke and Alden, Aileadh and Regan, Clara and Aileadh), but if you had any others you'd rather do... anyways, just let me know. :P Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour! :) Lærke In regards to if Alden would/should know her, Lærke is the eldest princess of Denmark and is also Millie's cousin (not that Millie is in any which way royalty herself). I suppose that perhaps there's a photo or two around of Lærke and Marina, but that does not mean she has to be familiar. It's more that she's a princess that should make her seem familiar. :) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 00:19, April 14, 2017 (UTC) ^.^ Your post @ Hogsmeade Grounds Hey So, I don't know if you're still around, but are you up for a role-play maybe? It's been a while since our last one xD :You replied at a very bad time xD I have a meeting with my guidance counselor soon and I don't know how long it will take. You can feel free to start any pairing you want and I'll do my best to reply quick as possible Sounds like a plan. I'm home now, so I'll be able to post pretty regularly Jenelle She's been promoted to Head of International Magical Cooperation. What a promotion indeed...Anyways, just felt that I should let you know. :P [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 06:49, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Masquerade Just wondering if aurors are ~supposed~ to be there or if my darlings can stay home ;) 16:23, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Good News I'll post this here for you and all the stalkers. Hey, sorry I haven't been around. Last Tuesday we induced for medical reasons and then at the last minute had an emergency c-section. Both Mom and Baby Lincoln James are ok and recovering. We were in the hosptial for 5 days, and are finally home. My internet isn't working, but I hope to have rhat fixed today. I don't remember if this week or next week is the ball, but I hope to be around some. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:42, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Alden & Lærke It's your post, if you're interested in continuing it. :) Re Even though you didn't really message me first or anything. ^ Anyways, we can leave it, if you would rather. There's always maybe Allicent, Kade/Aydan, so forth (also known as I need to move to the next class so I'm leaving this here for right now). [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 16:27, April 18, 2017 (UTC) I'm not sure if you looked over this or what happened, but just in case...I'm putting this out there. I hope you have a nice day! :) 'Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife. 14:28, April 19, 2017 (UTC) For Alden And many more The last time Dustin and Meadow talked she agreed that they would move in together, they also agreed to go and look at apartments. Although we never RP'd it, in my mind it happened. I actually have something laid out in my sandbox, if you are willing I can pop in on to this wiki no problem. Bri has actually been released to collection of inactive characters. Feel free to say that they talked about it (and Bri agreed) Or you can reverse that and turn it into a big fight. Do you. Kyle, my young Slytherin is struggling with his slow descent to the dark side. Just a fair warning there is nothing that can be done to save him. But, yeah, sure. We should do more with them. Back in the past there was Clair and Eilis who were not necessarily friends, I would call them acquaintances but whether you remember it or not (because I do keep records) Clair offered to teach Eilis how to play the kalimba. I am not sure why I am bringing up Oriol and Clara. I am on the verge if adding him to my collection of inactive character after this year as well. So, feel free to IGNORE ME. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 01:43, April 21, 2017 (UTC) I will get to ... popping. (because plopping just sounds a bit odd). In my mind Bri was gone as in probably no longer in the country. -- but, realistically with a young child she would need a home base and aside from the Bagman home she does not have one. In other words if you need her to be a permanent resident feel free to say that is exactly what she is. It would be Amy and Bri and Cullen, not that it matters. Well that is just terrible. However in my experience with every good comes bad (or vice versa). Hopefully her inner destruction does not take her back to the low place that I believe she was in before. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 01:56, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I see that now. Popping and plopping are both equally strange. Honestly, IC comments at your discretion are really the best option here. As Amy has been AWOL forever and now Bri is in the same boat. Where they are and what they do is up to you as is the place they once called home. I keep forgetting to ask this, in regard to Jaestro - should it be one bedroom? :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 02:14, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Auror Interview Hi, Ck! Sorry for the long wait - I was preoccupied with some RL stuff - but I finally managed to post on Max's interview! :) RE:Prefect and a owl for Eilis I did pick a prefect. I got cut short in my archiving and sending out owls. I was trying to crank it during some off time and it took a wee bit too long. Eilis didn't get it because you already seem to have a prefect. 14:49, April 21, 2017 (UTC) RPs With Allicent done(?), I was wondering if you wanted to start another one or two? Probably ones with adults, because otherwise we can wait for Hogwarts to opens. So, here are some thoughts...Kade/Aydan, Mark/Charity, or Mark/Thomas? 'Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife. 23:19, April 22, 2017 (UTC) That works. :) When do you think you'll be available for chat next? 'Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife. 00:16, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Gotcha. Would it be okay to start a thread somewhere then instead? 'Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife. 00:28, April 23, 2017 (UTC) RE: Yes, I would like to keep him on as an Auror, and in the Intelligence Division since he can't be a Dark Wizard catcher because of the wee little fact he's missing a leg xD 18:30, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Auror Office I would probably pull my brain out of my nose with a crochet needle before deleting Max, so yeah, still got her xD She'd go for Dark Wizard Catcher probably but if you need more Intelligence aurors she could do that too. 11:44, April 24, 2017 (UTC) RPs Hey! I was wondering if you would want to roleplay some people somewhere? Maybe Alden/Katja, Eileo, Clara/Leo..? 'Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife. 15:39, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Quidditch For Hope Max Hey, Ck! Just wondering if Max made it as an Auror or nah? It's totally cool if not, just thought he should've heard back from the Auror Office by now. Sorry to hear Spotted your note on Bond's page. Get well soon, Alex Jiskran 04:45, May 4, 2017 (UTC) So sorry! I'm so sorry to hear that! I hope that it's not causing you too much pain, or issues at your jobs. I'll be praying you heal quickly, and that you heal well. Is there anything here you need me to do while you're recovering? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:10, May 4, 2017 (UTC) WB Hopefully you're healing and feeling ok, not pushing it to be back here too soon. :P Anyway, I know I gave a couple suggestions a week or so ago, but I'm really up for whatever you want to RP. I'm only here for about an hour more today, but of course we can continue through the week. Oh...and congrats on being back. :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:08, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :If you'd like to start one of the Melinda ones (whichever one you want to do first) I'll start the Rose/Faith one and we'll go from there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:13, May 8, 2017 (UTC) You used the word! The word "Adulting" never fails to make me laugh. Also. Those two do have a place they call home. Unless you had something else in mind. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 01:17, May 9, 2017 (UTC)